Jason and Steve: Round 2
by angie9281
Summary: Steve Newlin returns to try to enlist Jason to help him in a seemingly impossible task.. make him human again. this story is a fan request i had published once but was asked to put back up :)


**NOTE: This was a story request I wrote for someone who wanted a Jason/Steve story and I did my best to work with the ideas sent my way. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Blinking, he sat up from the lush grass he was lying in. bright sunlight fell over him yet it did not hurt him. Getting to his feet, Steve Newlin was very much confused. The last thing he remembered was being pushed into the sunlight in the chamber at Vamp Camp. Walking around the peaceful area, he came across a woman seated on a large rock, dressed in a simple tan smock that left little to the imagination. Dark haired and dark eyed, she offered him a small smile as she beckoned him to approach.

"Steve Newlin, I will bet you are surprised to find yourself here. Do not be afraid. I brought you here to give you another chance. A very rare chance to not only live again but live again as a human. It is not a common occurrence but I am nearly expired. I can however summon my remaining power and magic to grant you this. A chance for vengeance. I have magic, power that no other vampires have ever, nor likely will ever have again. I can give you what you want."

Steve looked at his hands. "What am I, a ghost? Cause I was raised to believe there was only one ghost, the holy ghost."

Lilith rose and took him by the hand and began walking him a long a well worn path. "You are in a place of limbo, neither dead nor alive until I am ready to grant you what you want. I know you have a deep cowardly streak, that you would sooner betray those that trust you rather than be a man and accept your fate."

"But….I….I never asked to be me made a vampire." Steve whined. "Why me?"

Lilith stopped in her tracks. "In my own life I never felt that I was truly good nor truly wicked. I just was. And recently, as you may know, my influence tainted a fellow vampire of yours but it allowed him to save vampires from the sun. and with him back to his old self and me realizing that vampires and humans should be able to co exist peacefully instead of humans being merely food, I wanted to find one that I could save."

"Me?"

"And to give you a fresh start. As a human. But it will not be easy and you will need to go through great trials in order to prepare you for the test that will either leave you truly dead and gone or restored to a new existence as a human. I will instill that magic inside of you and depending how you fare, the results will be as such. Pass and you are returned to life. Fail and the magic will reduce you to nothing. You do miss him, don't you? You want another chance to get him?"

Steve froze in his tracks. "You mean Jason? Come on, he turned me my down."

"But you can be quite persistent and with the training you will get here, all your panic, fear will be alleviated, replaced by bravery and strength untapped by your current nature. Unbridled power of a vampire. But you first must feed on those I have prepared for you. This place is more mysterious than you can fathom." snapping her fingers, a series of human like figures emerged from the wooded area nearby, looking unafraid as they slowly approached. Steve looked pale, even for a vampire.

"I'm not really the killing kind….."

"But did you not enjoy a bloody massacre when you were with Edginton, did you not? I know everything about you. Granted, he did do most of the killing of those boys but, you played a part in that regardless. There is a viciousness in you that you must tap into should you want your life back. To say nothing about getting back at your former wife."

His interest was even more piqued as the people came within striking distance. "When will you send me back?"

"When I think you're ready." and in a puff of red smoke, she was gone and left the former reverend to it. His motivation was raging through him and in a leap, he began attacking the seemingly willing victims brought forth.

**Chapter 2**

He felt something surge within him, a feeling of empowerment, of anger and pure strength. He no longer felt like the meek and sycophantic Steve he always knew he had been deep down. As he saw her was now within the boarded up building her recognized as his former church, clearly having been vandalized by those who disagreed with the sentiments of the Fellowship of the Sun, he saw her appear before him behind the pulpit. On his knees, he looked up at the woman.

"My time is nearly p but I brought you back as I promised, you fulfilling your end of the deal to embrace your inner nature. And with that, the chance I know you have long wanted as to discovering who your maker is and should you destroy them, you will regain your human life. But be warned, should you allow the primal nature within you to fully take you over, you may very well find yourself meeting the true death once and for all. There will never again be the chance for any vampire anywhere to receive a third, let alone fourth chance at living once more. With my end, so goes that opportunity."

His eyes were filled with a hunger and a fury unlike anything he had ever felt. "You made me like this, having me attack and eat those people…back wherever I just was."

"Unlocking your potential. Control it and you have the chance to gain your life back." Lilith began to turn transparent, as if being erased from existence. "I am almost expired and I can not again speak to you or anyone. You have 72 hours in which you need to kill your maker and then you will be human once more. Fail, and you will be gone forever. My time has come to a final end. Good luck, Steve Newlin." and with a final nod of her head towards him, she evaporated into nothingness, never again to lead others in whatever she ad ever planned. It remained unclear to Steve whether or not she was good, evil or neutral but all he knew now was he was brought back to life and right now, he was itching t reunite with someone he thought he would never see again.

**Chapter 3**

He heard something knocking on the front door and as he answered it, his face fell when he saw it was none other than Crystal Norris. "Hey Jason, long time, no see, huh, baby?" she said with that perky, unfazed look that he once found cute but now found annoying. She let herself into his house as he gaped at her.

"Can I help you Crystal? I thought maybe you'd have figured out I didn't want anything to do with you after the past months and months I ain't called ya or stopped by…..I want you to leave. Now." Jason said, pulling his pistol out of the holster he had carelessly left on the kitchen counter.

"I cam to try to have cubs with you Jason. I still believe you and I can make it get done and we would be a good momma and daddy. I know we are meant to be together. The clan back in Hotshot is almost gone, lot of 'em moved on somewhere else after all the trouble with the v and I was told to go along too but I knew I had something waiting on me."

Jason shook his head as he kept his gun on her. "I don't want a damn think to do with you or your redneck relatives. I can't believe I ever liked you and part of me does care about you and does not want to have to hurt you. But I will if I need to."

She blinked at him, her bright smile still painted on her face as she took a couple steps closer. "I care about you. We could have something really cool, Jason. And we can try again to make you one of us. I don't know why it didn't work but when we finally turn you to one of us-" she advanced on him still as there came a noise from outside. A pounding on the door that was not about to break Jason's concentration on the crazy woman in front of him. "Come on, it's rude to ignore visitors, Jason." and cheerfully, she opened the door, only to be pulled back out onto the porch.

"Hey!" shouted Jason as he raced out to see who had grabbed his ex. He stopped cold at the sight of none other than another annoying pest from his past. "Steve Newlin? It can't be. I heard you were dead. And not just dead. Dead dead." he kept his gun raised, wishing he had grabbed some silver bullets. Then again, he had not exactly expected to have this latest visitor show up.

"She's crazy, I heard her through the window. You should have killed her long ago then she wouldn't be troubling you now." Steve replied. "And it's more than good to see you again, Jason. I missed you. Do you know the last words I said were-"

"I don't want to know what your last words were before you died before. I'd probably be more than better off not knowing."

"I love you Jason Stackhouse. " Steve blurted out, keeping a firm grip on Crystal as he glamoured her to keep still. "That's what I said before that tall blonde Viking offed me. But here I am again, seems we are meant to be after all." he said with a delighted tone. "I came back not just to see you but to ask for help. But I don't want this one here. She's annoying." he nodded at Crystal. Looking into her eyes intently, it took a few moments of speaking to her in her right ear before she ran off into the night, shifting into panther form.

"What'd ya say to her?" Jason asked, a bit grateful that he had gotten rid of her without violence and that she assumingly would not be coming back around anytime soon.

"I told her to forget about you and to find someone else. That if she came back, she may find herself reduced to a fur coat on the living room." Steve shrugged. "She shouldn't give you any more trouble and now that I've done you a favor, I have come to ask you for one."

Jason backed slowly into the open door to his house. "I don't think so Steve. After all the crap you caused, the people you've hurt and caused to get killed…..I may not be a huge vamp fain but some of them ain't all bad and so…..yeah, I don't want to know anything about why and how you're here."

Steve maintained his ground. "Do you fear for Sookie with me back among the living. So to speak? I can easily go after her if you don't help me. I just want to get my life back. My human life."

"That ain't possible…..it ain't" Jason protested but seeing the former reverend standing right here, he knew there was certainly one hell of a story to be heard. "Let me go get my gun refilled with more proper ammo and I will give you ten minutes to tell me your story."

"What a guy." sighed Steve dreamily as he watched Jason vanish into the house

**Chapter 4**

"Lilith?" Jason raised a eyebrow. "That bitch caused nothing but trouble for Bill and all of us here and things have been good since she vanished. She brought you back?" Steve's story had certainly been strange. Too strange to be a lie and Jason, of all people, knew that anything was possible in this neck of the woods.

"Yes but she is now gone for good. I saw her evaporate into nothing and she proved her power to me by bringing me to life again. All I want is my human life back Jason. To say nothing of other things I would like….."

Jason pondered the long strange tale that he had just been told. "So if you kill your maker, you're human again. You did hear Sarah's gone, didn't you? There was a scuffle with her, my sister, a couple of vamps….long story short, she's dead and gone."

Steve looked like he was sad and disappointed at the same time. "Well, I guess revenge against her is out of the question then. But we can still make this happen. Get me to become a breather again. Not to say being a vamp has been all bad, there were some good times….." he drifted off. "Unless I find my maker in three days, I am going to die."

Smirking, Jason chuckled. "So what I really could do is trap you, put you in silver and just let things take its course. You'd die, not be a threat to my sister or anyone else and life would just go on."

Steve's face fell. "I know you are a good person. A better person than I ever was as a human or vampire and I know you would never be so cruel and careless. just want what was taken from me back."

He paced back and forth on the porch. "You'll pose a threat to my kin and friends and right now, I could just shoot you with a bullet and be done with you….." Jason's thoughts turned to his late gran and all that he had gone through over the past few years. The loss, the heartache. Not just for him but for all those he cared about. He did not want to add any more to the suffering and pain. "I will help you Steve. But there needs to be some ground rules."

Steve looked relieved. "Thank you, thank you! You won't be sorry!"

"Shut up. It don't mean we're friends or anything else. I just want to be a good person and that's the only reason I am helping you. You will not be allowed into my house. Sleep in the woods for all I care. I will always be armed and if you push me to the brink, I will shoot you dead with this." he cocked his gun.

"Fair enough, fair enough. Lilith helped me tap into the viciousness I have had inside me as a vampire, which should help us in this. The question is, how do we get my maker out of the woodwork?"

Jason thought a moment. His face darkened. "Remember the time you had Eric trapped on the altar and it brought forth a bunch of other vampires? Maybe we would try it again, this time using you as the bait and luring out your maker. I mean, clearly, he or she hated you and wanted to punish you for all the fellowship of the sun was doing and what would be better than getting the chance to off you all together?"

Steve's cowardice was not as pronounced as it once was thanks to Lilith but it was still there. "I don't know…things could go badly as they did when they came for Godric all that time ago….and there would be a big chance I would end up dead before I even got a glimpse of the face of my maker."

Thinking carefully, Jason knew very well that there was no one he could count on for backup. Certainly not Sookie, Eric, Bill, or anyone. They all despised the former reverend and presented the chance to kill him again, no doubt any of those people would not waste the opportunity. "I think its going to be down to the two of us….maybe three if we can get Crystal back here."

"Easy enough. Got her scent." Steve ran off and in ten minutes, he was dragging her back, in ropes, the were panther looking confused and scared. "You will help us get what we need, right, Crystal?" Steve was propping her up on the front steps of Jason's house. Gently he stroked her long blonde hair. "And you will use all you strength and power to make sure Jason is unharmed."

"Of course I will." Crystal replied with a serene smile. "Whatever you need me to do."

Jason shook his head. "I gotta admit, if I were a vamp, I sure would like having that power."

**Chapter 5**

It was the third and final day of the temporary new life of Steve Newlin. The trio had placed messages through FaceBook,, twitter and put up fliers asking for information leading to the whereabouts of the one who had taken the reverend from his human life and turned it upside down. The former fellowship of the sun church was boarded up and abandoned, no one really wanting much to do with a place that had symbolized so much hate and violence, some thought they heard sounds coming from the inside, even today. Jason and Crystal took to preparing the set up with some added measures of protection. It had not been terribly easy, but ha managed to rally Andy Bellefleur and his fairy daughter Adelaine to their cause, thanks to some glamouring from the ex reverend. That way, Jason felt, they would not remember anything and it would be all their little secret.

"You think we're covered enough if something goes wrong? Cause I am almost sure something is gonna go wrong. I know even the best plans can go to crap." Crystal said with a frown, having been made to forget her infatuation and obsession with Jason thanks to Steve's glamouring. "I think we should call your sister and her friends on this still. It wouldn't hurt…"

Jason glared at his ex. "I ain't bringing her or her friends in on this. I am not proud to say I am helping in this plan to begin with, imagine what she will say or do if she got wind I was helping bring this deader back to life."

It was just after 7 that evening as they put the finishing touches on their plan. Jason had made sure Andy and his daughter lurking outside were prepared as best as they could be for any vampire attack, especially with a fairy around. So it was a comfort to him knowing that Andy was equipped with enough silver bullets, stakes and silver nets to take down no less than a hundred vampires. Cell phones were fully charged and at the ready as Jason made sure his own weapons were ready to be called upon. Not only was his pistol loaded with vampire killing bullets but tucked in his belt he also had some silver spray he had salvaged from Sookie's house, a couple of stakes and a net stuffed into his pocket. "Time's a comin soon. I put on the message 8pm. Let's see what happens."

**Chapter 6**

Steve was on the alter, chained securely to the spot. "Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked for what seemed like the thousandth time. Deep down, no matter who or what influenced him, the coward within him would always be present. "I don't want to die." he whined. "I died twice already and both times sucked."

Jason was about to answer when he heard some sounds from the entrance hall of the church. Lit by only candles and some lights powered by a couple generators they were able to get their hands on, the church was eerily calm. Until the doors to the congregation room burst open, no fewer than a couple of dozen vampires entering, led by a slight wisp of a girl who looked to have been no more than 20 when she had been turned. "Well, well, we were promised a treat in the flier. Steve Newlin himself, trapped for our amusement. Are you ready to finally face justice once and for all?" she said as she strode closer to the alter, the other vampires holding back a few paces.

Jason stood with Crystal, keeping them from advancing any further. "Stand back. I promised I would give him to you all but I need to know one thing first. Which one of you are the one that turned him? The one that captured him and all that crap? I want him gone as much as you do but as I am the law, I need to keep some kind of order here."

The woman laughed. "You've certainly got guts, I will give you that. But I don't want to just cause trouble for the sake of it. This man's followers caused the deaths of several friends of mine and I just want justice. And then we can call it a night. My name's Celesta and I was the one that made him what he is now. Sometimes, I wish I'd just drained him but what better punishment would it be for him to become what he hated and feared the most. But then I come to hear about him embracing his new life so…." she shrugged. "My friends here found a tweet on Twitter saying that there would be a Newlin sighting at the church and I spent a lot of time making sure the party was limited to only myself and my closest of friends who would enjoy the sight of seeing him fry once and for all. It wasn't easy but as you can see, my backup is not exactly wimpy."

"Ain't gonna argue with you there." Jason said amiably. "Ok. But I'm only gonna let you go up to him. To keep the peace."

"Oh, of course." Calista purred. But in a flash, she sent him flying across the church as Crystal shifted, trying to sue her powers to stall the vampire flood coming towards Steve. Already on the phone, Jason was relieves as Andy and his daughter burst into the church, fairy light and silver bullets flying all over the place. Lying on the altar, seemingly trapped as Calista straddled him and licked her fangs hungrily, ready to finish him off, he broke through the chains, to her shock.

"The fake silver chains were my idea." Steve grinned as he instead took his own fangs and clamped into her neck, the viciousness that had been awakened in him was unquenchable as he set to work draining her.

It was several minutes of chaos and noise but finally, Andy shouted to Jason. "I think we got 'em all Stackhouse. My little girl sent some of those vamps right into next Tuesday and then that kitty cat friend of yours, well, she's good at tearing throats out, ain't she?"

Jason was on his feet, wielding his gun in one hand and a bloodied stake in another. Piles of gooey remains of vampires were scattered all around the church as Steve chained up Calista. "Before you finish the job, we'd better make sure we are the only ones that remember all this crap."

And several minutes later, Andy, his daughter and Crystal were in a patrol care driving back to Bon Temps, unaware of the events of the evening. And now, it was time to end this night. Steve took a stake in his hand as he prepared to stake his maker.

"You're foolish, no matter what, Newlin. I would gladly die a thousand deaths knowing you suffer in hell for all time." Calista said weakly. "The night I captured you and turned you, I felt happy and nauseated at the same time. I don't know how your wife put up with you but then again, she did end up divorcing you, didn't she? Cleaned you out and made sure everyone knew you were a outed vamp." she laughed, almost maniacally until the deed was done and the stake reached her heart. As she expired, there was a eerie light that settled around Steve. Jason watched as Steve's fangs vanished before his eyes and his skin turned a more lively color.

"It's done…..I did it!" Steve went to hug and kiss Jason who in turn jabbed a pistol at his chest. "You can come in now, Jess."

The red headed vamp strolled into the room with purpose as she walked up to her friend. "I was wondering just when you'd get to me."

"What's this? I thought….after everything, you'd change your mind, we could be together and life would be peachy!" Steve whined, looking from the vampire to Jason.

"I would never let you back out on to the streets alive without making sure you would never hurt anyone again. I talked to Jess about this and we thought this would be the best idea. Jess, if you would be so kind?"

Jess smirked as she forced Steve to look into her eyes. "You are going to leave the country. Russia is nice, I hear. Go there. Go work in some gay brothel or somewhere you will not hurt any more innocent people. You will not remember anything about your life before this moment ever again. The sooner you get out of town and the country, the better, and you will spend the rest of your days terrified of vampires. And will never, ever, say another hateful thing about us ever again."

Steve blinked as he was brought out of the hypnosis. He looked around, before steeling his gaze on the red headed vampire in front of him and the officer just behind her. "What….am I arrested? Office, have I done something, cause I need to leave here. Trip overseas and all….."

Jason gave Jessica a knowing look and nodded. "Just a little misunderstanding. I brought you a little something to help get your vacation going. And it's a one way trip, you are staying away for a long time, right?" Jason walked to one row of pews and pulled out a backpack he had brought. Thanks to further assistance of Jessica, he had managed to round up a couple outfits, toiletries and about 25 grand in cash. "Spend wisely, get yourself a paying job, ya hear? Money in the bag ain't going to last you too terribly long." he showed Steve the contents of the backpack before zipping it back up and thrusting it into his chest.

Looking relieved he pales as Jessica also smiled, this time revealing her fangs. In a blur, he raced from the church and Jason swore he saw the front of the former reverend looked a little damp. "Thanks Jess. And you promise this will be just between us?"

"Of course." Jess said brightly. "After all you did for me in Vamp Camp and how crappy I treated you, I think this is the least I can do. But I wonder how long he will go unrecognized in Russia…..how long his new life will last before someone recognizes him and this begins all over again."

"Either way, it's no biggie. He can't be brought back to being a vampire or anything if he does get himself killed again. He told me as we got the plans put together." he led her out of the church and into the starry night.


End file.
